The purpose of this research study is to determine the side effects of increasing doses of minocycline and to determine the maximum dose of minocycline that patients can tolerate. This study will also assess how long it takes for minocycline to leave the patients body. Minocycline is an antibiotic which is approved by the Food and Drug Administration for the treatment of certain infections. New research has revealed that it has the ability to inhibit the activity of certain enzymes in cancer cells which are important in allowing tumor cells to grow and spread. These results suggest that minocycline may help the patients body to stop or prevent the further growth of the patients cancer.